History
=History= :Below is a detailed history of each group and how it came to be, followed by a list of it's founders and it's living or previous leaders. :A chronological list of high-ranking members can be found here. Pack of Dark Skies Origins :The Pack of Dark Skies was said to be the first pack to be officially founded. It was founded by Ace, the original Alpha, and his brother Juno who was given the rank of second in command shortly after it's creation. Together they worked as a team to build and create the early foundations that set this pack to be what it is today. Unfortunately, things didn't go exactly as planned. :Ace was the original creator and was the first wolf to come up with the idea of creating a family-oriented group more sophisticated than the customs the Outsiders would follow. He and his brother Juno agreed to lead the pack together and plan things themselves, but neither of them agreed with some of the the customs they decided. Small arguments turned into larger ones, which eventually resulted in the newly formed pack's own destruction and a war that shaped their huge rivalry with the Pack of the Rising Sun. :Shortly after the height of Ace's reign, Juno plotted against him with multiple other wolves and saw him as being too trusting and too "nice" to Outsiders, even though they had been Outsiders at one point themselves Under his own demand, he secretly began ordering wolves in the pack that agreed with him to slaughter any wolves that stepped near or on their territory, along with wolves that had been residents of the Pack of the Rising Sun. At this point, wolves in the pack began to slaughter each other over disagreements between the two Alphas, and the population decreased heavily. The Revolution :Under the leadership of the original founder, Ace, the slaughter of pack mates came to a halt and he drove his brother out for good, along with any other wolves that were still supporting his pointless killings. Shortly after, he attempted to form an alliance with the help of Avion, the founder of the Pack of the Rising Sun. Due to his brother's shenanigans, Avion disagreed and ordered Ace never to come near their territory again. :Sometime after Ace's brief visit to the pack, Juno and his wolves invaded their territory while their alpha and a patrol where out surfing for more territory and began killing any wolves they saw as too weak or wolves that took no regard to respecting him. Juno was said to be selfish and only cared about how much territory he could gain, and only used those wolves that followed him for his own gain. :Eventually, Juno's short despotic way of leadership came to end when Avion murdered him during the short war he had called drove out the rest of the wolves that had been following him. Since then, the two packs had dropped their squabble and moved on, but they still "butt heads" every once and awhile. Golden Age :During this age, the two Alphas (Ace and Avion) met to establish different laws and order for the packs to prevent another war or rebellion, like what had happened before. Although they weren't on the best of terms because of Ace's poor choice in fellow leadership, the two agreed to keep off each other's territories and only provoke each other when necessary. Eventually, Ace ended up having a family with his mate Maia and had two pups, but only one of them survived. :The surviving pup, Vince, was trained by his father to become the next alpha of the pack alongside him and was made Beta as soon as he was old enough and whenever Ace thought that he was ready. During his early adulthood, Ace would explain to him all the laws that he and the founder of the Pack of Rising Sun had put in place to make sure nothing like what happened would happen again. Eventually, his father had passed away due to a sickness that spread throughout the pack and he was declared the new Alpha of the Pack of Dark Skies. But still today, some believe that the cause of this sickness was repayment for Ace's poor decisions and all that the pack had previously suffered. The Pack of the Rising Sun :The Pack of the Rising Sun was founded not too long ago by a wolf named Avion. As much as he hated to admit it, the inspiration to form this pack came from Ace's founding of the Pack of Dark Skies. It's founding took place some short time after this pack was founded, and had a good reputation for gaining members quickly and having a large variety of territory to hunt on. The pack was founded firmly on the belief that bloodlines must be pure, and one of the strict rules put in place whenever the Alpha's of the two packs created the laws was that you could not have a mate outside of your own pack. Avion was very strict upon this, especially because during the time of war between him and the Pack of Dark Skies, wolves would often lead suspicious because of their several encounters and love-interests from this pack. :During the time of the war, his pack's population decreased heavily due to Juno's massive attack on them; He ended up murdering Juno in battle and shortly after he made peace with Ace and his pack and met with him to create the laws the packs still follow today. Eventually, Avion was killed by a rogue Outsider on patrol and ended up dying from blood loss and infected wounds. :After the death of Avion, a new Unnamed Alpha came to reign and led the pack for a few seasons and named Oblivion as his beta. Sometime after the naming of Oblivion as the new beta, the Alpha ended up mysteriously disappearing. It is unknown if the alpha is still alive today or was murdered along with the disposition of his body. Some wolves believe that Oblivion may have done this himself in order to gain the position of Alpha more quickly, but this is just a rumor that moderately breaks the peace between trust in the pack; hence why some wolves still don't support his leadership. The Pack of Shining Stars :tba Category:Important Pages